violette1st_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
CODY'S DIE LIT SLOWED AND REVERB ALBUM REVIEW
https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1ePoqaK0EJG59jBn08zuPk1pmvyC09umI Mike: Wassup, Team DO5! Today, Cody is reviewing Slater's slowed and reverb version of Playboi Carti's "Die Lit" album. So Cody, what did you think of the album? Cody: It still doesn't improve the flaws of the album! Mike: How? Cody: Well the lyrics are just horrible! The people he'd featured did a much better job with the lyrics then he did! And don't even get me started with that kid voice Playboi has! It's even worse! Mike: But the beat does sound good! Cody: True, but that's the only reason why I would ever listen to him! He could just post the instruments and they would've been fine! Mike: Cody, his music is good. You just don't know it! Cody: How? Mike: Listen to "wokeuplikethis". Cody: What is that? Woke up to niggas talking like me, talk Woke up to niggas sounding like me, talk Woke up to niggas talking like me, talk Woke up to niggas sounding like me, talk I woke up to niggas sounding like me Woke up to niggas talking like me Woke up to niggas sounding like me Woke up to niggas talking like me Oh, I think they like me, yeah they like me Diamonds on me ice cream, hoe that slightly My draco bitch a Spike Lee, diamonds on me biting I heard these niggas wanna fight me Meet me at my next show but you better bring a pipe B We ain't fighting, I think she like me, exciting, so exciting Fuck me, Bentley coupe I'm riding with a thottie, fuck I just spent a 100 on my watch piece, fuck I done fell in love with a thottie, fuck She just wanna fuck me for my clout, fuck Bitch I'm off the lean I crash the Audi, fuck Might just spend 200 on this Audi, truck Woke up to niggas talking like me, talk Woke up to niggas sounding like me, talk Woke up to niggas talking like me, talk Woke up to niggas sounding like me, talk I woke up to niggas sounding like me Woke up to niggas talking like me Woke up to niggas sounding like me Woke up to niggas talking like me Oh I think they like me, that she like me The bitch want to indict me, she can't find me I'm like dirty up the Sprite please, with some ice please With my bitch like to sip lean, oh oh Xans, percs, molly, we got hella things I'm in love with the guap, gave it a wedding ring And I swear I had these thots before I got the fame And I swear I had the Glock before I got the chain I'm in Bompton with Pirus and I don't even bang Shoutout G Weed and Yung L, yo hoe that the gang Shoutout GiGi that's my boo, she know that I claim Shootin' at these niggas like I'm in the paint Woke up like this Woke up to niggas talking like me, talk Woke up to niggas sounding like me, talk Woke up to niggas talking like me, talk Woke up to niggas sounding like me, talk I woke up to niggas sounding like me Woke up to niggas talking like me Woke up to niggas sounding like me Woke up to niggas talking like me Cody: ...THAT WAS STILL HORRIBLE!!! Playboi Carti slams Cody Mike: HEY!!! Playboi: WOKE UP THE NIGGAS TALKING SHIT TO ME!!! Playboi Carti blows up Cody Mike: OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ARE YOU SERIOUS RIGHT NOW?!?! Playboi: GET FRICKED!!! Category:Fanfic Category:DaddyOFive